Something Unexpected
by heidipoo
Summary: When Johnny Gat arrives home from busting out of court, there's a much bigger surprise waiting for him there than he anticipated. AU.
1. Two Years & Thirty One Days

**A/N: Had this idea in my head for a while now, decided to write it. Set in saints row two, before Aisha's death obviously. I'm still taking requests, so just send me a PM if you want me to write something. Thanks for reading, stay fabulous. Check out my profile for other cool stuff!**

* * *

After catching up with the boss for a few hours after busting out of court, Johnny Gat felt satisfied, and ready to go home. He had told the boss about what had happened to the saints, and all of the previous members, and the boss was no less than shocked. But after some quality time at a strip club, and some much needed time to catch up and talk, the boss started to drive Johnny back home. "Hey man, thanks for busting me out. Aish would have killed me if I got executed." He said with a small chuckle as they got into the car.

The boss scoffed, "You still with Aisha?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Johnny replied. "I mean, it got a little complicated with me being on death row, and her being on the down low after faking her death, but you know, we found a way to make it work." He explained, shrugging as the boss drove.

"How long were you in jail anyway?" The boss asked.

"Two years and thirty one days." Johnny replied.

"Not like you were counting..." The boss joked. "So how the hell did you and Aisha make it work? I'm curious." He then asked, looking over at Johnny.

Johnny shrugged, "She came to visit me whenever she could, in disguise obviously, and that was that. I thought she would leave me eventually, but she never did." He said, getting lost in his thoughts. Aisha must have really loved him, if she hadn't left him while he was in prison. Fuck, she was one hell of a woman. How the hell did a guy like him end up with somebody like her? He thanked his lucky stars daily.

"You love her?" The boss asked.

"Fuck yeah I do." Johnny replied almost immediately.

The boss laughed, "I never thought in a million years that I would hear you say that shit."

"Yeah well, me either." Johnny shrugged. They were almost to Aisha's house now, Gat had lived with her before he had been sent to prison. As they began to come closer and closer, Johnny felt himself growing more nervous by the second, and he didn't know why. Hell, Johnny Gat was never the nervous type, so why now? It's not like he hadn't seen Aisha at all during his two years in prison, but still, it still felt completely different. He'd be able to touch her, hold her, and make love to her for the first time in over two years. Anticipation grew in his stomach, and his palms grew sweaty.

The boss then pulled into Aisha's driveway, "You alright man?" He asked, noticing Johnny's demeanor. Gat didn't like this feeling inside of him, he didn't feel like himself at all. Nervous was a shitty fucking feeling. A laugh then escaped from the boss' lips, interrupting Johnny's thoughts. "Holy shit, you're nervous!" He laughed again.

Johnny couldn't help but to smile, "Shut the fuck up."

"Just go get your lady." The boss ordered him.

Johnny then looked over to his friend, "Do I look okay?"

The boss laughed once more, "You look fucking fine, now go inside."

Johnny obliged and got out of the car that the boss stole a couple of hours ago. It was nighttime now, all the lights in Aisha's house were off. Gat knew that she was probably sleeping, but he didn't care. He had to see her right now, he had to be with her right now. The saint then watched as the boss pulled out of the driveway, and drove off. It was now or never, and Gat chose now. He straightened his shirt and suit jacket, and began his walk to the front door. He knew it would be locked, so he found the spare key underneath the doormat, and fumbled with the lock until the door was open.

Just in case Aisha was sleeping, Johnny walked in quietly, and shut and locked the door behind him. He felt weird, almost like he was breaking into his own house. But he tiptoed upstairs to where the master bedroom was located. The door was slightly ajar, and it was there, where he saw her. The love of his motherfucking life; Aisha. She was sleeping on her side in one of Johnny's old t-shirts, and the saint couldn't help but to smile. Two years had been such a long time, and now there she was, right there in front of him. He walked into the bedroom, and it was just the way he remembered it, she hadn't changed a thing in that house.

Slipping off his shoes, and suit jacket, Johnny crawled into bed with Aisha, careful not to wake her up. She hadn't stirred at all yet, so that was a good thing, but Johnny always knew that she had been a heavy sleeper. Gently, he scooted behind her, and was able to wrap his arms around her waist. Her too familiar smell filled his nostrils, and he knew that he was home. Life couldn't get any better than this. "I'm home, Aish." Johnny whispered in her ear, and finally, she woke.

Aisha thought she was dreaming when she turned in her bed and saw her boyfriend, "Johnny?" She questioned, her dark eyes studying his all too familiar face. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was engulfed in his warmth. This couldn't be real, Johnny was in jail. "Is that really you?" She asked once more, wiping the sleep out of her eyes so she could get a better look.

"It is me." Johnny told her, kissing her forehead slightly.

Aisha's arms tightened around him, "Oh Johnny!" And she was crying. Tears of happiness obviously, but she was ecstatic at the moment. "I thought you were going to be executed..." She trailed off, bringing herself as closely to her boyfriend as she could. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, but she was just glad that he was finally home after all those years.

"Shh, I'm here now Aish. That's all that matters." He murmured to her, and finally brought his lips to her own. It was their first kiss in over two years, and it was long overdue.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...?**


	2. After Everything I Did For You

Laying in his woman's arms at the moment, Johnny Gat felt content. He didn't care about anything else in the damn world at that moment except Aisha. He didn't give a shit that he just busted out of court and prison, he didn't give a shit that he could have died earlier that day in the electric chair, and he didn't care that his best friend had woken up from a coma today after more than two years. He didn't care that nobody knew who the third street saints were at the moment. The time that he was having with his girl right now was the only thing that mattered. Aisha was the only thing that mattered.

"I can't believe this is actually happening right now..." She managed to get out, her voice still thick with sleep. After all, this still could turn out to be a dream, but Aisha knew better; Johnny was never this sweet on her in her dreams. She then nuzzled her head into Johnny's chest, and stayed there, almost mesmerized by the scent of him. God, she was so happy that he was finally home. Now she had to make sure he didn't get caught anymore, because Aisha didn't think she could go another day without him anymore now that he was back.

Johnny chuckled, "We got a lot of lost time to make up for, Aish." He joked, but was also serious at the same time. Johnny enjoyed this moment so much. His heart was beating like a fucking freight train still, and the anticipation of him finally being able to make love to her after two years ached inside of him. Only Aisha could make him feel this way. Of course, none of the other saints knew that, and hopefully they never would. But Johnny had always had a soft spot for that woman, she could make him do anything for her.

"Then let's get started." She smiled in return. Their lips then reconnected with one another, and Johnny was glad that they were able to get right down to it. Aisha never really beat around the bush about sex anyway. When she wanted it, Johnny gave it to her. And when he wanted it, she gave it to him. Johnny never wanted to go to prison ever again if it meant being with Aisha like this everyday. He enjoyed kissing her, and she enjoyed kissing him. It was a mutual feeling of love and lust.

They began getting undressed, well more like them undressing each other, admiring each other's bodies and taking the time to revel in the moment. They wanted to make this last forever. Johnny only became more aroused by the sight of her naked body, and she hadn't changed a bit these last two years that he was in prison. Her body was so familiar to him, and so was his to her. Entangled in each other's arms, there was no place the two of them would rather be.

After a bit of foreplay, Aisha made her way on top of Johnny, straddling him, and began placing love bites on his neck. Hell, she even traced the patterns of his neck tattoos with her tongue. Gat loved a woman who took charge, and that was just one of the many things that he loved about Aisha. But tonight, he wanted to really make love to her; to let her know just how much he missed her over those two years. "Aish..." He breathed out, getting her attention.

She looked down at him, "Hm?"

"Let me." He begged, gazing at her with those lust filled orbs. Aisha must have known what he was talking about, because she submitted to him, and he crawled on top of her and entered her slowly. The feeling was indescribable, as their two bodies became one for the umpteenth time. It was familiar, but at the same time, it felt like their first. Johnny was just glad that he was able to be inside of her after two years, and make up for lost time.

Aisha called out his name while she came multiple times, and after her fourth time, Johnny let himself go as well. He had always been an incredible lover, but Aisha couldn't remember the last time she orgasmed that many times. It was pure bliss. "Johnny..." She trailed off, wrapping herself around his body once more.

"Yeah Aish?" He looked at her.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied in a heartbeat. Gat usually didn't say it back, but tonight, he felt like it was necessary. He felt like Aisha deserved to hear him say it. So they laid there after their intense love making, about to fall asleep, when suddenly, a crying baby could be heard. Johnny's eyes shot open in a flash, "What the fuck is that?" He questioned, sitting up in the bed.

Aisha sat up too, "Johnny, let me explain, please..."

"What the fuck is that, Aisha?" He questioned as he got up and began to put his clothes back on. His thoughts were racing as he got dressed and he listened to Aisha ramble on. There was no way in hell that he was really hearing a baby crying. "Did you fucking cheat on me?" He questioned her once he was finally dressed.

"No, Johnny, I would never..." She answered. "Just let me explain everything."

But Gat wasn't having it. He had to get the hell out of there, and fast, before he did something stupid. "After everything I did for you..." He muttered as he stormed out of the bedroom, Aisha following him with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Johnny wait!" She called out, but he was already gone. He had called the boss to come and get him, because he needed to clear his head, and have someone to talk to. Rage filled him as he thought about what just happened; he didn't think Aisha would do that to him. That should have been the first thing she told him when he arrived home.


	3. Can We Talk About It?

"Aisha has a kid?" The boss questioned as he and Johnny sat at the strip club sipping on some beers. Johnny had made it about halfway down the street before he gave in and called the boss to come get him. He needed someone to talk to about everything, and the boss was the perfect person for the job. Albeit, talking about it, and the strip club did make Johnny feel a little better, it didn't help him all the way. He still felt like something was missing, or he felt like he should of let Aisha explain before he left the house so quickly. He wasn't angry anymore, just confused more than anything.

"Apparently," Johnny said, taking another drink of his beer. He still couldn't believe that Aisha, the love of his fucking life, forgot to tell him something this important. It was a kid, another human being! And she just didn't say a word about it. "She said she didn't cheat on me..." Gat trailed off, glancing up at the boss. "I believe her about that, but if she didn't cheat on me then that would mean that the kid is mine." He continued, trying to wrap all of this around his head. It was crazy. How could Aisha had a baby while Johnny was in prison?

"That's fucking crazy..." The boss mumbled.

Johnny sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Did she say it was yours?" Boss asked.

Gat shrugged, "I left before she got to say anything."

"Maybe you should talk to her." The boss suggested, with another shrug, and glanced over at the strippers. "And if it is yours, you're really gonna raise it?" Now Johnny hadn't thought about that yet. He loved Aisha, but a kid, a baby, was another thing. He was never good at the paternal stuff, and he didn't want to disappoint Aisha if he fucked up while raising their son or daughter. Gat could never imagine himself as a father, or even a father figure for that matter. He was never good at it, and he never wanted to have kids. Hell, he didn't even know if Aisha wanted to have kids. It just happened.

Another sigh escaped Gat's lips, "I can't talk to Aish right now, I'm still confused..." He admitted.

"That's alright." Boss empathized. "We'll just chill here for awhile."

Meanwhile, Aisha sat in the living room of her house sobbing. Johnny had just got back, and now he was gone again already. Who knew when he would be back? She wanted to tell him about the baby, but she wanted to wait until morning. In fact, it was Johnny's baby. She found out she was pregnant a couple weeks after he went to jail. It wasn't planned at all, and she didn't tell him because she thought he would leave her and the kid. As she got farther along, she wore baggier clothes to the visits so her wouldn't notice her baby bump. Nine months later, she gave birth to a baby girl, and she never told Johnny. Aisha wanted to wait until he got out of prison to say something.

But when he came home, it was so sudden, and she didn't want to ruin their moment, so she kept it a secret for a little bit longer. Now, Aisha knew it was a mistake, and she should have told Johnny right away. But she was so afraid, she didn't want to lose him, and she didn't want him to reject her. Fuck, Aisha didn't know how Johnny felt about kids. He could have despised them for all she knew, because they never talked about having a family. It was such a fuck up, and she knew it. Now she just hoped that Johnny would come back home so that she could explain everything to him in person, and make it better.

A few beers later, the boss and Johnny seemed ready to leave the strip club. Johnny decided that maybe he should call Aisha first, and make sure it was okay for him to come home after storming off like that. After he and the boss climbed into the boss' car, Johnny dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. "Aish?" He asked once he heard her voice.

"Johnny," She said simply. "Please come home."

"I'm coming." Gat replied, and hung up. He asked the boss to drop him back off at Aisha's house, and by now, it was already midmorning. Johnny did want to make up with Aisha, and he knew he had to apologize for storming out like he did earlier. There were so many thoughts running around in his head as the boss pulled onto the street and neared closer and closer to Aisha's driveway.

"Relax man." The boss said. "Everything's going to work out fine."

"I hope you're fucking right." Gat replied, looking over nervously at the boss once he pulled into the driveway.

"Once everything is worked out, call me and I'll come see your kid." Boss smiled.

"Will do." Johnny said as he got out of the car. He tried to calm his composure as he walked up to the front door. Once he was sure he was ready to face Aisha, and his kid, he made his way inside. Aisha was resting on the couch, and when Johnny walked in, she stood up and went to hug him. They clung to each other in a sloppy embrace. "I'm sorry Aish." Johnny mumbled into her neck.

"I'm sorry too." She replied, "This is all my fault."

"Can we talk about it?" Johnny asked once they pulled away from each other.

Aisha nodded, "Yeah, come sit down." She said, and the two took their places on the couch, ready to discuss this awkward situation together, and put it behind them so that they could start a family together.


	4. You Gave Her My Last Name

The atmosphere was awkward at first, when Johnny walked in and sat down on the sofa with Aisha. He wasn't sure how to start off this certain conversation. For once in his life, he finally had a lack of words to say, and this fact itself baffled him. This being nervous shit had to go away somewhere, he hated feeling this way, and he wasn't going to welcome it anymore. He knew he had to man up, or whatever, and tell Aisha what was on his mind, whether she liked it or not. Of course, he loved her, but he was still slightly upset because she hadn't told him the truth right away when he had arrived home a few hours ago. "So, where's the kid?" Johnny asked first, noticing that the baby, or kid, wasn't around at the moment.

Aisha sighed, "She's upstairs asleep." The woman replied, her eyes heavy from all that crying she did a while ago. She was glad that Johnny was home now, and they'd be able to talk and sort all this nonsense out. It was what was best for them. She knew she fucked up, and hopefully Johnny would understand that. After all, she knew he was the one for her, and she didn't want to start over with anyone else, especially not since she and Johnny had started a family together. She wanted to this to be good, she knew it would be good, all she had to do was win over Johnny's understanding.

"She?" Johnny asked, eyes widening. "It's a girl?"

Aisha nodded, "Yeah, it's a girl." She confirmed.

"I have a daughter...?" He asked once more, "Holy shit..." He muttered under his breath.

Aisha smiled, "Yes, you have daughter."

"Well, what's her name?" Johnny asked, suddenly becoming more intrigued because he knew that the baby was his daughter, and he was a dad now; a dad to a little girl. He knew he didn't come off as a family man, but he could just see a future with Aisha and his daughter all mapped out in his head already. And the future looked good if he wanted to be specific about things. God, he could feel himself turning into a big softie already. Johnny Gat, was now a fucking father.

"Her name is Aaliyah," Aisha answered. "Aaliyah Nicole Gat."

"You gave her my last name." Johnny stated, and it was in fact a statement, not a question. He was still trying to wrap his head around the simple fact that he was going to be somebody's father. He had a little girl, a little girl who belonged to him and he just couldn't believe it. Gat would probably believe it better when he saw her with his own eyes. But for now, he couldn't do that, he had to work things out with Aisha first, that way he could make sure everything was okay with them. He didn't want them to have a damaged relationship.

"She is yours, Johnny." Aisha replied, "I would never hurt you like that... Not after everything you've done for me."

"I know that." Johnny said, "It's just... When I heard her crying, I freaked the fuck out, okay Aish?" He explained to her.

"Why?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

He chuckled, "Look at me Aish. I'm a fucking gang member, I can't be anybody's dad." He felt too vulnerable right now, and he didn't like it one bit. He had never really opened up to Aisha like this before, and albeit, it was a relationship milestone, Johnny didn't like being to exposed. That was one of his weaknesses, the fact that he had his guard up all the damn time.

"Well you are." She replied, "And I think you are going to be great at it."

"You really think so?"

She nodded, "I know so."

"Anyway, hold the fuck up, why didn't you tell me in prison?" He asked, because this was the part that he was most curious about anyway. He wanted to know why Aisha hadn't told him, and why she hid it from him, the fact that she was pregnant. He was also a little mad that he hadn't got to see her while she was carrying his child, because that was a sight he would have loved to see. But he hated himself too, because he wouldn't have been there to take care of her because he was in jail.

"A couple weeks after you got sent to prison is when I found out..." She admitted, "And I just didn't tell you because I thought you would have left me when you got out. I didn't want to be a single mom, especially after faking my own death, that shit would have been hard." Aisha explained.

"And how did you hide it?" He added as he looked on at her.

"I wore baggy clothes to the visits so you wouldn't get suspicious, but I thought when I had her, you would have found out because that's when I didn't come visit you for like a month or so." She finally finished.

Johnny looked at her incredulously, "That's why you didn't come to see me?" He asked, "I thought you left me, Aisha."

"I could never leave you Johnny."

"That's good to know." He replied.

Aisha then stood up, "Are you ready to meet her now?" She asked, and Johnny could feel himself growing nervous again. There was that stupid fucking feeling in his stomach, and he felt like he was going to puke at any given moment. But this was the moment of truth, he was about to meet Aaliyah; he was about to meet his daughter, something he created. A part of him was excited, but another part of him was scared.

"Sure." It was all he managed to get out, and he watched as Aisha disappeared upstairs.


	5. I Can't Believe We Made Her

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story and it was so, so, so much fun to write. Johnny and Aisha are my saints row OTP, haha! Anyway, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

His palms were sweaty, and he didn't like it, not one single bit. He was so fucking out of character, that Johnny Gat didn't know what to do with himself. Hell though, this whole situation was out of character for him. Never in a million years had he thought that he would have a family. He rubbed his hands on his pant leg as he sat there on the sofa, waiting for Aisha, and tried to get some of the clamminess to go away. It wouldn't though. Anticipation grew in Gat's stomach, and his heart felt as if it was going to vault out of his chest at any given moment. The moment seemed too unreal.

Suddenly, Johnny heard Aisha's footsteps and the coos and babbles of a child as she started to descend down the steps. Holy fuck, this was real, and it was happening right now. His ears burned hot as he felt them coming closer. This was the moment of truth, but he was so scared at the same time. More scared now, than ever before in his whole life. What if Aaliyah didn't like him? What if he was a bad father? All these thoughts haunted his mind, but then suddenly, seemed to go away as he looked at his daughter for the very first time in his life.

"Here she is." Aisha said, standing right in front of her boyfriend, and holding their daughter. Johnny was baffled, and he couldn't think of a damn word to say as he sat there, gaping at his daughter for the first time. Her skin was a shade lighter than Aisha's, and she had jet black hair. It was clear that she had Aisha's lips, but every other feature she had gotten from Johnny. And Aaliyah was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life; of course, he wouldn't admit that to anybody, but that was the very first thought that popped in his head once he laid eyes on her.

Gat reached his arms out, "Can I?" He was asking permission to hold his own daughter, how silly. But he knew it was because of his nerves, he wasn't being himself now, and Aisha realized that too. This was all such a shock to him, she wanted to lay it on him easy, so he'd have time to adjust to having a child in the house all the time, and adjust to being a dad.

Aisha nodded, "Sure." She said, and gingerly handed the toddler over to her boyfriend. When he touched her for the first time, he swore that he felt some kind of warmth within him. Aaliyah just smiled at him as her father cradled her in his arms for the first time. He saw his own eyes looking right back at him, because Aaliyah had inherited his dark orbs.

"Oh fuck, am I holding her right?" Johnny asked, looking up at Aisha for an answer. He was still letting his nerves get the best of him, when all he really needed to do was relax. The hard part of this was over, now he just had to get used to the feeling of his daughter in his arms.

"You're doing perfect." She said as she sat down on the sofa beside him once more. And she was happy that they were finally able to meet too. It was a relief, really, that Aaliyah was being so calm right now. Usually a fussy child, she was actually behaving quite well. Hell, maybe she'd turn out to be a daddy's girl, and Aisha couldn't help but to mentally give a laugh at that. She knew for a fact that she would become a daddy's girl because Johnny would spoil her rotten to the core, and there'd be nothing she could have done about it.

"How old is she?" Johnny asked.

"Almost a year old." Aisha answered.

"Can she talk yet?" He questioned once more. He wanted to know everything about his daughter that he had missed out on so far. The first year was always the best, and he had missed out on almost all of it. It was a damn shame, but he wouldn't dwell on the past, he'd focus on the future, and all the memories he'd be able to make with Aisha and his kid. It still seemed unreal to him, and he just couldn't believe that he was actually a father, and for once in his life had a family besides the saints.

Aisha shook her head, "Not yet. She babbles, but that's about it."

"I'm gonna teach her how to say daddy." Johnny replied, determined in his words.

Aisha couldn't help but to laugh, "She seems to have taken a liking to you anyway. She usually cries a lot."

"Huh." Johnny marveled. He then looked back down to his daughter, "Well you must like daddy then, huh?" He cooed to her, and she giggled in response. Aisha watched in amazement, because she had never seen the paternal side to big bad Johnny. Sure, he had had a soft side that she saw every now and again, but this, this side of him was completely different. It was amazing to see him like this. She enjoyed it too. He then sighed, "I can't believe we made her, Aish." He turned to look at his girlfriend.

"I thought the same thing when she was born." Aisha replied.

"She's perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this so much, and not just because I have a crush on Johnny Gat, haha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed because there will definitely be more saints row fanfics in the future. And I'm still taking requests so you guys just send me a PM, alright? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
